I Wanted to Break the Rules
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: The rules of Fairy Hills state that no men are to be on the premises. Erza Scarlet upheld that rule and did her best to enforce it. She knew that she couldn't catch everyone, but what if she wanted to break the rules? Just this once?


I Wanted to Break the Rules

Seiyuki Narimaru

A/N: So this is a one-shot. There will be no continuation to this. I've never written one, but I figured I could practice writing a lemon. I should probably warn you that the characters will appear OOC due to the title of this story. This story is completely separate from the others I am currently writing. This is just practice :)

I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am still poor.

Onwards to this random writing!

* * *

><p>Men were forbidden to enter Fairy Hills and if he was caught, there would surely be hell to pay. He didn't care about the consequences as long as he could see her. The blue-haired mage hovered outside of her bedroom window as he debated on entering. She had asked that he come see her and he responded to her request happily. His face twisted in slight confusion until her light suddenly came on and she entered the room. Before he could make his presence known, he watched a couple of other women enter the room.<p>

"I suppose I'll have to wait," he mumbled to himself.

He watched for a moment longer before an idea popped into his mind. His eyes gleamed in mischief as he put his plan into action.

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet sat in her room with her guild mates Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. The women chattered about their love lives and Erza chimed in here and there, but she didn't have much to contribute. Her love life was next to non-existent. After they returned victorious from the Grand Magic Games, she hadn't maintained contact with Jellal aside from the occasional letter. Their last meeting left her with regret and she sought comfort through her fantasies of him.<p>

"Are you listening, Erza?" Lucy had asked.

"My apologies, Lucy." The requip mage answered. "I was distracted."

"I was asking about what happened to Jellal. Is he okay?"

"I receive letters from him every now and then. He and Meredy are doing well. I ask if he has any intent on coming back since the Magic Council has freed him, but he never answers the question. He simply changes the subject. I don't think he wants to come back. I'm happy to hear from him, but sometimes I wish he would stop making himself suffer."

Erza hadn't mentioned that she had asked Jellal to come visit, but she preferred to keep that a secret. She knew the consequences of men in Fairy Hills and did not consider herself to be a rule breaker. It was why she had asked him to meet her at Fairy Tail.

Lucy smiled softly and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Don't worry, Erza. I'm sure Jellal will return soon. You know he's working hard and I don't think it'll be easy to pull him away."

"Lu-chan's right, Erza." Levy piped up. "Love will bring you both together!"

"Exactly," Lucy grinned. "So in the mean time, go relax in the bath while we get everything ready for our girl's night!"

Erza nodded and made her way to the bathroom. As she removed her clothing, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her scarlet colored hair remained in its ponytail and she undid the ribbon to let it flow. She remembered the last time she had met with Jellal and her body heated instantaneously. It felt as if his hands were touching her all over again and she unconsciously leaned her head back. It was as if he were in the bathroom with her.

* * *

><p>He watched as she entered the bathroom, requipping away her clothes and looking into the mirror. Her body looked exactly as he remembered and he felt his pants tighten at the sight of her. He could already feel her warm skin beneath his hands and heard her voice calling out to him. He could have sworn he was reliving the moment he spent alone with her. The way she squirmed beneath him and called out his name made his heart beat quicken. He wanted her despite his attempts at distancing himself from her.<p>

"If you keep hovering out there, people will think you're trying to break in."

Jellal lifted his head to see Erza at the open window with a smile. She moved aside and gestured for him to come in. He didn't let himself second guess the gesture and went through the open window. She closed it behind him and stared.

"I didn't think you'd show up here," she said quietly. "You know men cannot be here. I should report this."

He chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Then you would have already done so. I get the feeling you already knew I was here."

She said nothing and tugged at his cloak, wanting him to remove it. He looked down as her hands managed to get the article of clothing off. He gripped her hands and turned her so that she was against the wall. He held her firmly and moved his free hand to her waist. She sighed contentedly at the feel of his rough hand and stared at him.

"That's not the point." She breathed. "I thought we were meeting at Fairy Tail."

He dropped his hands and stepped away from her. She immediately missed the warmth and looked at him as he bent down to pick up his cloak. Everyone else seemed able to break the rules. Would it be so wrong if she did?

_I want to break the rules_

She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stood, but remained cautious. If she wanted him to leave, he would do so and her actions asked him to. He had been in the process of fastening his cloak when she reached up and pushed it off of his shoulders. For once she wanted to see what it was like to break the rules and give in. She looked up at him and he remained still. It was as if he wanted her to make the moves she felt comfortable with.

"Erza, I thought you wanted me to leave," he whispered.

She silenced him with a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away from him. Her hands moved to take off his jacket and he shrugged his shoulders to let it fall.

"I said I thought we were meeting at Fairy Tail," she breathed. "I didn't say I wanted you to leave."

Jellal looked at her and stepped closer, watching as she backed against the wall again. Those words would be the cause of his control snapping and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Listen to me, Erza." His voice was barely above a whisper and she nodded slowly. It sounded as if he were trying to contain something. "Do not say what you don't mean. I have tried hard to stay away as I know you deserve better than an ex-convict. I do not need you to feel sorry for me."

"Feel sorry for you?" She asked. "Is that what you think of me? If you tried so hard, then why are you here?"

"Because despite everything I've done, I am still selfish enough to want you."

She glared at him as he moved his head closer. She forced her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes closed at the feel of her lips and his opened his mouth slightly to let her in. Her hands undid his armor as their tongues came together in a fight for dominance. His armor fell to the floor with a clang and she pressed closer to him. Before she could remove his shirt, there was a knock on the door.

"Erza?" It was Levy's voice. "Are you okay? We heard something fall."

"It's okay," she breathed as he attacked her neck with kisses. "I knocked the towel rack down by mistake."

She felt his hand travel up the front of her body and gasped quietly as his fingers tugged her hardened nipples. He shushed her quietly and she glared at him.

"Well, okay then," Levy said through the door. "Lucy wants to know if you wanted hot chocolate."

Erza bit her lip as she felt his tongue swipe across her breast and looked down at him. He trailed kisses to the middle of her stomach and gently nipped her waist. She coughed slightly and he chuckled quietly against her skin. She glared down at Jellal. The blue-haired mage stared back at her before nipping the tops of her thighs. He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, watching her redden.

"Erza?" Levy asked. "Did you want any?"

"I wonder how quiet you can be," he murmured. "If I recall correctly, you're quite the screamer."

"Jellal wa-" Her whisper trailed off and she bit down on her lip as he pressed his mouth against her. Her hips betrayed her and pushed against his mouth. She felt the heat pooling in her lower belly and exhaled as quietly as she could. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer as his tongue poked and prodded inside. She reached down and grabbed his hair to keep him still as she leaned her head back against the wall. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, but he didn't stop there. She felt the prodding of his finger and her body nearly collapsed at the feel. At the entrance of a second finger, she felt the suction of his lips around her sensitive nub. Her hips pushed against him and the chuckle he released vibrated through her.

"Y-yes, that's fine, Levy." She stammered.

"Okay, Erza. I will let her know!"

"Oh, Jellal!" she choked out.

His fingers brushed against a spot inside and her leg jerked against his shoulder. She moaned quietly, feeling the tightening in her stomach. She was close and felt his fingers move even faster. The requip mage gasped loudly and arched her back, pushing closer to him.

"Is something wrong with Jellal? Is he in trouble?"

"N-no, Levy! It's j-just a letter I received."

She wished Levy would leave the room. Her gaze fell to the blue-haired mage working between her thighs and she knew he took satisfaction in this. She felt him crook his finger and press harder. Her eyes closed and stomach tightened at the feelings she experiences. She bit down on her lip to silence herself. He grinned up at her and swiped his tongue across her nub again, watching her eyes widen. She shuddered as she felt something inside of her build without mercy.

"I love how you clench around my fingers." He whispered. "You must be close."

She nodded almost furiously and could feel him smile against her. His fingers rubbed faster and his mouth suckled harder. It was too much for her to take and she fell apart in his arms. Her mouth opened wide, but there was no sound. His mouth hungrily worked against her, not missing anything and he slowly kissed his way up her body. He quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back with a heated stare.

"Even the mighty Titania has her limits." He teased. "I'm impressed at how quiet you were."

Erza scoffed at him as he pressed against her and she closed her eyes. The feel of him through his pants was more than she could take. She wanted him, but she refused to beg. She was Titania, the Queen of the Fairies and she did not beg. He took her silence as a challenge and ground his hips against her again. She gripped his arms in return, refusing to make a sound.

"I know how to get you to scream."

She eyed him carefully as he stepped away to undo his pants and her mouth nearly watered at the sight of his hardened member. She wanted to tease him as he teased her. He stalked towards her again and reached out to grab her. She ducked under his arm and as he turned to face her, she pushed his back against the wall. A smirk graced her lips and she reached her hand down to take his length into her hands. He suppressed a groan as her soft hands stroked him.

"I remember how loud you can get, Jellal."

Jellal grunted as she gently tugged his rigid length and looked down at her with a glare. He loved her aggressiveness and gripped her waist, forcing her closer to him. She looked up at him with a silent challenge and smiled before lowering herself to her knees.

"Erza, wait," he gritted. "You shouldn't do this."

She ignored his protest and took him into her mouth. Almost immediately, his hips bucked forward and she placed her hands against them to keep him in place. She pushed forward until her nose brushed against blue curls and pulled back. She could hear the sounds of his ragged breathing as she finally found a pace for herself. Her eyes traveled upward to see his eyes closed and his mouth opened. She pulled back, releasing him with a pop and licked the underside of his shaft before using her hand to pump him.

"Squeeze harder," he commanded roughly. "Like this."

He closed his hand over hers to show her what he meant. She watched his movements and saw his eyes close. His breathing came out harshly and his hips pushed forward. In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He tried to reign in his control and succeeded until he felt her mouth back on him. She swatted his hand away and used her hand to torment him. She felt his hands snake through her hair. She moaned around him as he gripped her hair and pulled gently. Her hand squeezed harder and she heard him swear.

"Pull back, Erza." His voice was rough and he stared down at her. "I can't hold myself back."

Erza stopped for a moment and looked at him before she pushed her head forward again. She kept eye contact with him as he stared down at her. She could see the hunger in his hazel colored eyes and quickened her movements. He grunted and held her hair to keep her in place. He slammed the fist of his free hand into the wall behind him and spurted into her mouth. He felt her squeeze and suck until he felt like he would collapse. She finally pulled away and looked up at him with a satisfied smirk.

"How was that?" She asked, taking pride in his current state.

Jellal said nothing, but instead grabbed her arm to pull her to his face. Once she was on her feet, he forced his mouth against hers and felt her tongue pressing against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. He turned and pressed her against the wall again, hoisting her legs around his waist. She broke the kiss and gasped as he pressed his tip against her. Her breathing quickened as he rubbed against her and she tried shifting her hips but he would have none of it.

"Erza?" This time it was Lucy. "We heard a bang and wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Before she could answer, Jellal slammed into her, forcing a moan from her. He chuckled as she buried her face against his shoulder and set a slow pace.

"Yeah, Erza," he teased quietly. "Are you okay?"

The red-headed mage threw her head back and gripped his shoulders as she struggled to find her words. "I'm okay, Lucy," she gasped out. "Just a bit clumsy today."

He gripped her waist and lifted her slightly to thrust himself deeper. The look on her face drove him crazy and he wanted her to scream. She leaned her head back and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He could hear her ragged breathing and reached his hand between her legs.

"Are you sure, Erza?" Lucy asked through the door. "You've been in there for a while now. Levy said you got a letter from Jellal. Is everything okay?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "H-he's coming soon, that's all. I'll be out in-"

She bit her lip as Jellal adjusted his angle and drove into her. Her body slid against the tiled wall and she felt herself tightening around him. It was too much for her body to handle and her hips bucked against him in response. He moved his fingers against the nub between her legs and she let out a choked cry.

"Jellal," she whispered. "I can't-"

He chuckled and kept her pinned against the wall, quickening his pace. He attacked her neck and heard her voice rising in his ear. He knew how close she was by the tightening of her muscles and the sound of her voice.

"Ah! Jellal! I-" He silenced her scream with his mouth. He felt her body jerk against him and grinned. He pumped into her shuddering body and trailed his lips down her neck. The sound of his name falling from his lips made him snap his hips harder. She dug her nails into his shoulders and gasped. His fist slammed against the wall again as he tumbled over the edge with her and groaned against her neck. The sounds of their breathing echoed through the bathroom and he slowly separated from her, hearing her sigh in content. He watched her slide down the wall and smiled before turning on the shower.

Erza looked up at his naked form and pressed her thighs together. She felt satisfied, but she still wanted more. Before she could get the thoughts out of her mind, he stood before her again and held his hand out. She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"I hope you don't think we're finished, mighty Titania," he whispered, guiding her under the water. "I still have plans for you."

She felt the heat pooling in her lower belly at the promise behind his words. She'd have to get Lucy and Levy to leave immediately. She felt the heat from his body and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's break some more rules."

* * *

><p>AN: And there it is. It was a quick one, but that was the purpose. Naturally, I welcome all feedback. If it's not positive feedback or constructive criticism, you probably shouldn't say anything. Flames will get me nowhere as I am only trying to practice for the main event in Shackles of Yesterday.

Some additional notes:

My imagination ran wild. If there's something you aren't clear on, let me know. I shall do my best to clarify what went through my mind!


End file.
